


Завтра будет хуже

by neun_geschichten



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bruises, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Костюм - не бетонная стена, Гарри обрабатывает заброневые травмы Эггси после не самого удачно выполненного задания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра будет хуже

\- Галахад, вы там? - практически неуловимо дрогнул голос у Мерлина на последнем слове, и Гарри бы не заметил, не знай он его столько лет.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он и закрыл ноутбук, хотя прекрасно все слышал даже несмотря на стук клавиш.  
\- Стреляли с близкого расстояния, потребуется ваша помощь, - Мерлин на секунду замолчал, потом вздохнул и зачем-то добавил, - он доберется до поместья сам, разумеется, сомневаюсь, что внутренние органы... пострадали, иначе бы я отправил Ланселота. Однако содействие не помешает.  
Гарри медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на потолок. Много лет назад от ударной волны крупного калибра неудачно подставившемуся агенту превратило печень в фарш. До того момента Гарри не очень любил свой зонт.  
\- Мне встретить его там, Мерлин?  
\- Если не затруднит. 

  
  
***

  
  
\- Сними обувь здесь, будь добр, - заметив, как Эггси поморщился, когда начал наклоняться, Гарри ослабил хватку на его плече. Эта неестественная бледность и выглядывающее из-за воротничка пурпурное пятно приковывали его внимание каждые несколько минут, и он неосознанно сжимал пальцы, будто Эггси в тот же миг свалится, если он отпустит его.  
Левый ботинок с влажным чавканьем отскочил в сторону. Упершись задом во входную дверь, Эггси мокрым носком повозил по паркету перед собой, криво улыбнулся и посмотрел на Гарри сквозь растрепанную, но наспех приглаженную челку.  
\- Лучше не стало, - угрюмо констатировал он, и Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Он молча присел на корточки и снял с него носки. Ступни у Эггси были просто ледяные, побелевшие, почти как у покойника. Болотная жижа, просочившаяся сквозь ткань, только усугубляла впечатление.  
\- Завтра будет еще хуже, - бодро возвестил он и мягко улыбнулся, поднявшись на ноги и обхватив Эггси за талию. Они медленно побрели на второй этаж.  
\- Охуительно, - пробубнил тот.  
\- Я бы не сказал.  
\- Ох, заткнись, - Эггси позволил практически поднять себя на первую ступеньку. Впереди было еще девятнадцать.

  
***

  
  
Гарри рассчитывал, что не все так плохо, хотя ему стоило учесть склонность Мерлина иногда чересчур преуменьшать еще во время телефонного разговора.  
  
Казалось, ледяная ванна не особенно помогала, особенно из-за вида синих губ Эггси, который сидел, обхватив руками колени, и трясся, как маленький Джей Би во время своего первого марш-броска. На кафельном полу возле двери валялся насквозь пропахший илом серый костюм. Серого сейчас в нем было куда меньше, чем несколько часов назад.  
\- Это облегчит боль, - Гарри сидел рядом на бортике и наблюдал за медленно ползущей минутной стрелкой на часах. Возможно, ему показалось, но в тишине просторной ванной комнаты вместе с тиканьем отчетливо слышался прерывистый стук зубов. - Еще десять минут.  
\- М-может лучше м-массаж? - Эггси старался не двигаться и просто скосил глаза, из-за чего стал похож на провинившегося щенка, виновато уставившегося на хозяина снизу вверх.  
\- На тебе живого места нет, - спокойно ответил Гарри, пропустив сарказм мимо ушей. Не обращая внимания на утопший в ванне пояс халата, он взял кусок льда и аккуратно обвел им отекшую скулу Эггси. Тот нахмурился и прикрыл глаза. Кожа в месте удара ощутимо пылала, вниз по щеке тут же стекла капля воды. - Никто в здравом уме не будет массажировать твое синее тело.  
Эггси, словно решив проверить, опустил голову и немного раздвинул колени, глядя на искаженную водой россыпь багровых и фиолетовых клякс. Его крупно передернуло от холода, и кубики льда забрякали как в стакане с виски. На бедре красовалась не очень глубокая ярко-красная вмятина, видимо от крупного калибра, она немного сочилась кровью, и от движения льда в ванне вода около раны снова порозовела.  
\- Где болит сильнее всего? - Гарри приложил усилие, чтобы не потянуться за полотенцем. Еще семь минут.  
\- Не знаю, - это был ожидаемый ответ, Гарри решил, что спросит еще раз, но попозже, когда от острого холода Эггси перестанет ломить каждую клеточку тела. Тот еще раз недоверчиво глянул вниз. - Наверно под грудью. Куда дробь попала.  
Гарри внутренне содрогнулся, когда представил бордовые круглые отметины, гроздью впечатавшиеся в бледную кожу, за полтора часа успевшие превратиться из неприятного скопления мелких пятен в одну большую, болезненную гематому. Эггси еще очень повезло, что ему не перебило все ребра и внутренности.  
\- Одному агенту пуля угодила в вырез пиджака, - сказал Гарри, скорее чтоб отвлечь себя, а не Эггси; он наконец, обратил внимание на пояс, вытащил его из ванны и тщательно отжал. - Он пробежал еще какое-то расстояние, прежде чем кровь заполнила легкие, и он умер. Ты должен быть осторожнее, Эггси. В конце концов, костюм не спасет тебя, если пуля попадет в голову.  
Эггси не ответил, и Гарри принял его молчание за вынужденное согласие.  
\- Что сказал Мерлин?  
\- Привел врача, п-порадовался, что не нужно делать пункцию. Сказал, что ты встретишь меня.  
\- Дышать трудно?  
\- Немного.  
\- Что ж, утром нас ждет весьма устрашающая картина. Хорошо, что ты сейчас здесь, а не с мамой.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Да?  
\- У меня сейчас й-яйца отпадут.

  
***

  
  
Гарри помнил собственные ранения слишком хорошо, чтобы, отмывая Эггси от вековой вони Стирлингских болот, пользоваться жесткой мочалкой. Только мыльные руки и едва ощутимые касания. Сопрелый с легкой гнильцой запах остался даже после второго намыливания, но Гарри хотя бы удалось вымыть весь ил и мох из его волос.  
\- Я обработаю все гематомы, - Гарри разложил на кровати свой стандартный набор из противовоспалительных и обезболивающих гелей, стараясь не отвлекаться на жуткое зрелище, которое из себя представлял сейчас Эггси. - Выпьешь Тайленол и постараешься быстро уснуть.  
\- Может лучше ебнешь меня этим кольцом? - устало пробубнил Эггси, вертя в руках неполный блистер с таблетками.  
Гарри неодобрительно посмотрел на него поверх очков, как обычно делал, когда Эггси порол чушь.  
\- Я подумаю. Теперь повернись.

  
  
***

  
  
Идея с кольцом начала казаться Гарри гуманной часам к четырем утра, когда Эггси в очередной раз попытался подвигаться во сне и тихо застонал, так и не сменив позу. Гарри знал, что не уснет сегодня, хоть сначала и пытался, и наверно из-за этих попыток на душе было тревожней обычного. Он сел на постели и включил торшер. Слева быстро и тяжело дышал Эггси. Его лоб покрывала испарина, а веки слегка подрагивали. В спальне было прохладно из-за открытого окна, но Эггси раскраснелся, сбил одеяло к ногам, словно в воздухе витало июльское марево, а не холодный влажный туман, который каждый вечер до самой поздней осени выползал на улицы Лондона.  
  
Старые шрамы напомнили о себе, кольнули все сразу, стоило Гарри снова посмотреть на это багровое пятно, расцветающее у Эггси сразу под правым соском и расползающееся до самого бедра. Он долго буравил его взглядом, мысленно стирая, как ластиком, но потом не удержался и коснулся кончиками пальцев нечеткой каймы этого жуткого рисунка. Кожа там была очень горячей и как будто более нежной, болезненно гладкой. Гарри медленно провел пальцами вниз до пупка, пригладив волоски у пояса пижамных штанов, и осторожно скользнул ладонью вбок, обхватывая за талию, вверх, затем вниз, успокаивающим движением.  
Эггси попытался вдохнуть поглубже, но у него не получилось, и он тихо замычал. Мышцы под рукой Гарри напряглись, он перевел взгляд на лицо Эггси. Тот проснулся, тут же начал щуриться и быстро моргать от ударившего в глаза света.  
\- У тебя руки холодные, - прохрипел он.  
\- Извини, - Гарри словно очнулся и убрал руку. Пальцы как будто до сих пор трогали Эггси, и по телу снова прошелся этот колючий импульс, как бывает, когда смотришь на чью-то неприятную рану, и сознание дорисовывает ее на собственном теле, заставляя на мгновение почувствовать боль, а затем поспешно отвести взгляд.  
\- Нет, верни ее, - попросил Эггси. Он неловко приподнялся над постелью и, как больной ревматизмом старик, еле перевернулся на относительно здоровый бок, открывая Гарри цельную картину ущерба. Она была очень внушительной. Как он напоролся на этот чертов дробовик? - Верни руку, Гарри, и выключи долбанный свет.


End file.
